Overview There are many factors influencing cancer development, morbidity and mortality other than the disease itself. The CRMH Research Core, of which the two primary studies (two main studies), along with the pilot studies, will be housed, and will focus on a biopsychosocial (holistic) approach to health disparities research. Inclusive in the Core is the examination of how differences in culture, behavior and lifestyle, access to health care, use of early detection and screening programs, and genetics contribute to the disproportionate burden of diseases (cancer), and impact certain groups. The CRMH Research Core and its PEACE Research component, in concert with the other Cores, are exploring these factors through innovative research that combines laboratory, clinical and behavioral methods. The CRMH is only one of a few centers in the nation to adopt a holistic approach toward understanding cancer and other health-related issues facing minorities and the medically underserved. The CRMH staff knows that health disparities among populations with different ethnic, social and economic backgrounds cannot be dealt with as a single issue - and that research addressing health disparities must be broad, inclusive and culturally competent. In addition to the two primary projects, and three pilot studies per year, supported by Project EXPORT, the Research Core and CRMH team are working on other projects, such as: [unreadable] Understanding ethnic differences in cancer incidence, mortality and response to treatment in order to better understand the impact of cancer on different populations (CMS Cancer Prevention & Treatment Project in Ethnic and Racial Minorities). [unreadable] Examining the relationship between diet and cancer, and how differences in metabolism among certain ethnic groups may increase their chances of developing diseases associated with high-fat diets such as breast and prostate cancer. The African-American Nutrition for Life Project (A NU-LIFE) - a dietary intervention study examining the role of diet and breast cancer among African-American women. Active for Life - a continuation of the above study involving physical activity and dietary intervention among African American Women. Comparison of breast cancer risk between young African and African American women. [unreadable] Assessing environmental exposures (Project EXPORT) in the home, community and workplace that may increase some individuals' risks of getting cancer more than others and which pose a threat to overall health, as well as examining the effects of chemical exposure to the unborn child. [unreadable] Determining whether cultural influences such as attitudes and behaviors with respect to cancer, health care and clinical trial participation contribute to poorer health outcomes (As An a). [unreadable] Collecting, monitoring and analyzing risk, incidence, mortality and other epidemiological data for specific cancers and ethnic groups. (Morehouse/Office of Minority Health/CRMH Katrina Project) [unreadable] Recruiting and retaining individuals for clinical trials to improve access to cancer prevention and cancer care programs among targeted populations. (Prostate Cancer Outreach Project (POP); CMS Cancer Prevention & Treatment Project in Ethnic and Racial Minorities). In the coming years, these research initiatives will yield important information that can be used to develop new therapies and better screening guidelines to meet the specific needs of all populations - and, as a result, reduce the overall incidence, mortality and morbidity of cancer.